Flushed
by Fuki
Summary: Fruity thoughts in a fruity story. Oh, too close.. [BotanxYusuke] [Slight songfic]


**Story: **Flushed

**Author: **Fuki

**Rating: **T

**Song: **Digital Love by Daft Punk.

**Authors Note: **I had to make this. My favorite band ever. I hope you like this, it a Yusuke and Botan. Please listen to the song its the best. :3

**Words in italics are the songs lyrics!**

* * *

**Yusuke's POV****

* * *

**

She is so aesthetically pleasing. Her blue hair is so soft and gentle. Her voice is steady with soft love. Oh and her eye's! Those pink whirls delight my senses! I wish she would be..mine.

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted with at least thirty papers in her small hands. I started to daydream again. She does have cute hands for a dead person-

"Yusuke, stop daydreaming, i'm trying to explain things to you!" She explained as she tapped her foot on the school's roof pavement. Her cotton lips puckered up to the side of her mouth. She's wearing those "cute" school uniforms from my school. Though..I admit it does look cute..on her.

"Uh..sorry." I grinned. I stretched my strong arms lazyly, never letting my gaze off her.

_Last night I had a dream about you,  
in this dream I'm dancing right beside you.  
And it looked like everyone was having fun,  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long.._

Botan smiled forgivingly.

"Its okay, darling." She giggled playfully. I just started at her. I can't have her, I can't have her..floated in my head. She doesn't like me. No. She doesn't need me. Just friends..just friends. I hate it. I hate "friends".

"Yeah, uh..whatever." I coldly muttered, turning away my head. I could feel her warm eye's on me. I let my anger out on her again.

_Don't stop come a little closer.  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger.  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun.  
We were dancing all night long..._

Her pink lips slowly dropped into a frown. And let me tell ya, it didn't suit her at all. Her eye's drifted to the hard floor. I looked back at her. I felt stupid. Did I hurt her feelings? I moved closer to her. She couldn't see me since her gaze was on the floor. Until she saw my shoes. Her head surprisingly lifted up to me. I pulled her to me, she made a "ah" sound quietly, the papers in her hands dropped to the cold ground. Her pink cheek laid on my shoulder, I could feel her hot breath flushing my neck. My face warmed up a little. My arms were wrapped around her waist securingly, though nothing is going to happen to her, nothing _will_ happen to her. She breathed faster as her quivering hands wrapped around hard back.

_The time is right to put my arms around you.  
You're feeling right,  
You wrap your arms around too.  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun,  
before I knew it this dream was all gone..._

"Ah..." I breathed into her pink ear, my warm breath softs her ear. I could feel her heart beat slower. I bit my lip as I felt her nose tickle my neck. "Heh.." I let out gently. I pulled away, but I still held her and so did she, and looked at her beautiful face. She was pink, soon to be red! My lips get closer to hers. Her eye's grows bigger as I push my lips to her trembling ones. I lick her nervious lip so that she'll let me in. I stopped. I pulled away to get a glimpse of her. Her jaw was trembling, slowly. Was this her first time? Was I stealing a kiss from my princess? Like the obsessive stalker I am. I brought my forehead to hers, my nose brushed her's like calm breeze. I'll try to ease her. My hands on her waist crawled to her hands and rubbed her slender fingers. My heart dug in, pushed in. She isn't even looking at me, not a glance. I heard her teeth chatter once. What am I, a ghost? She's nervious. I guess about Keiko and I. And about us. About everything. About love..

"Botan.." I sighed looking into her pink pools, "look at me."

She shuttered.

"Mm.." She nodded her pilous head, her head rose up. She blinked. Her cheeks were stained pink. Her eye lids were lowered. Her bangs were stuck to her cotton cheeks.

I fluttered my chocolate eye's closed and a smile graced my rouge lips. Botan stared at me, I sensed her.

_Ooh I don't know what to do,  
About this dream and you..  
I wish this dream comes true..._

"Now, kiss me." I whispered huskyly, "Only..only if you love me."

My eye's were still closed. I wanted to know if she did. I stood there waiting for her lips to press on mine. My face got warmer. Moist lips pressed on mine. I gasped in my throat. Her pink tongue entered my hot mouth. Mine entered hers as well. She tasted like a peice of heaven. I couldn't stand but moan, and my reward was her moan as well. Soft, moist, warm, and good.

_Ooh I don't know what to do,  
About this dream and you..  
We'll make this dream come true.._

She pulled away and looked at me, serenly. I looked at her, my face hot. Blood rushed to my face. Her pink lips parted slowly.

"Do you like me?" She whispered.

"No." I shook my head.

"Am I pretty?" She whispered once again.

"No." I shook my head again.

"If I were to walk away, would you cry?" Her voice soft.

"No." I shook my head and lowered my eye lids.

"I think i've heard too much.." Her voice trembled as she turned to leave, I grabbed her by the wrist.

"I love you. You're not pretty, you're beautiful. And if you walked away, I wouldn't cry, I would die." I never ripped by eye's away from her, I'll never let her go. I told her. I told her _everything. _I wanted her to hear me.

"I love you, Yusuke..!" She kissed me hard on my lips, her chest pushed against my hard ones, her arms freely wrapped around me. I smiled. She loves me.

"I love you too, Botan." I told my love. I nuzzled into her blue hair. She pulled away and grinned. She laid her head on my chest. Her peachy fingers swirled on my chest, making heart shapes.

"You know," She smiled seducively, her eye lids lowered, "Keiko has been spending _way_ too much time with Kurama.."

_Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ? _

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well? What did you think? Its kinda cheesy xD.. Please review. x) 


End file.
